Unit
The player will be able to command a population of simple cuboid creatures. These creatures do not have an official name yet. Each of these will have a set of "occupations" which will determine what kind of tasks they will be responsible for. When a world is first created, the player will start out with a librarian, a miner, a craftsman, and a hunter/gatherer/explorer. Units are very fragile, and have many needs. In order to stay healthy, they must have plenty of food and water available, remain at a stable temperature, and be kept happy. Units can become more happy by doing their job, eating a hearty meal, socializing with a friend, or other things. Units can become unhappy if left idle for too long, not provided with adequate food/drink, being too hot/cold, having a friend die, etc. If any of these conditions are not met for a long enough time, the unit will die. will follow the currently selected unit, imposing a "view distance" even though the camera can move freely.]] __FORCETOC__ Occupations Each unit has a list of occupations. Units can only perform tasks that are allowed by their occupations; for example, in order for a unit to be able to dig out an underground room it would have to have the "miner" occupation. As a unit does work, it becomes more proficient at that kind of work, causing it to work faster/better. Once it reaches a certain level of proficiency, it can teach that occupation to another unit. However, a unit cannot have an unlimited number of occupations; it has an overall "skill points" value that is depleted with each learned occupation. If an occupation requires more skill points than are available, then it cannot be learned. Skill points can be freed up by (permanently) forgetting an occupation, and the max number of skill points increases slowly as a unit works. Librarian Skill points: 100 The librarian's job is to keep track of your knowledge. They always carry a book. There are two types of knowledge: general knowledge and information. Information is literally information about the various aspects of your world. The librarian starts out with some basic information, and more can be acquired by discovering things. For example, if another unit comes across a new plant when wandering around, it will report it to the librarian. From then on, you will be able to access information about that species of plant. General knowledge is a value that affects what kinds of technology your units know about. General knowledge can be increased by exploring, gathering information, or finding books. It can unlock new abilities or occupations. Miner Skill points: 80 Miners, when holding a pickaxe or shovel, can mine/dig blocks, respectively. To do this, the miner will go up to the block, hack at it for a while, and then pick it up. It will then put down the block some distance away, or if a depository is set up, in the depository. A unit holding a block cannot do anything other than move until it puts down the block. Some blocks will turn into a different block when mined. Stone, for example, becomes broken stone. Category:Game mechanics